


撒娇怪

by jenojam60s



Category: nomin - Fandom, 诺民 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojam60s/pseuds/jenojam60s





	撒娇怪

“姐姐，我真的不想和那个人一起上综艺嘛，帮我推了啦，我这几天片场赶进度，姐姐也很累了吧？我给你买套赫莲娜然后好好休息吧！别去那个破节目了。” 

“你怎么能说那是破节目，最近这综艺这么火，你也有戏在卫视播，人家邀请你了你正好去宣传一下。”本质颜狗经纪人小刘默念五百句不能被美色和撒娇折服，这都是小罗天王的美人计。

罗渽民一听就更不高兴了，窝在休息室的沙发上，思考了五秒说：“那你能让李帝努不去吗？”

小刘扶额，真是不知道这俩影帝怎么了。一帅一美，这不站一起挺养眼的，谁都想看他们同台飙戏，可本人呢愣是水火不容，从没同框过。“小祖宗诶，别为难我了啊。”

“那我就是不想去不想不想嘛，你一定有办法的，姐姐难道不爱我了吗，连一点点小小的愿望能满足不了我吗？娜娜好难过”

“行行行，我试试看，不保证一定推得掉啊。”  
“我就知道你最好啦，爱你哟～那我们走吧，我该回去休息了。”

小刘今天，也没有抵抗住小罗天王的撒娇。

终于到家了。  
罗渽民把包甩在一边，揉了揉太阳穴。脑子里突然又蹦出了那三个字，“切”了一声，意味不明地笑了笑。一边解扣子一边往浴室方向走，外衣和内衣裤顺着路径连成一条线。

工作太忙，太久没发泄了。罗渽民给自己撸的这一炮格外舒爽，顺着自己的肉棒就往后穴探去。润滑剂和手上残留的精液混成一片，手指在后穴进进出出，把后穴插得松软，随时准备好了的样子。可手指还是比不上那又粗又大的肉棒，罗渽民只好闭着眼想象对方之前是如何操弄自己，断断续续地呻吟全是对方说过最好听的声音。

男人轻车熟路地摸进了罗渽民的家，顺着衣服找到了浴室里自慰的罗渽民。打开门后的画面过于香艳，让他忍不住立马有了反应。但是不急，他还要多欣赏一会。

罗渽民似乎是过于沉溺于这一切中，还没发现男人的到来。仍旧努力的慰劳自己，可这被人狠狠疼爱过这么久的身子，的确是难以被手指满足的。

看来不是第一次了，熟悉到闭着眼也能摸到柜子然后抽出假阳具。男人双手交叉抱胸，头靠着门框，有了这个认知。但是随着罗渽民把假阳具一点一点送进后穴时，有点难耐的换了个站姿。男人想起之前的每个晚上，这个后穴也是像这样缩得死紧，把肉棒牢牢困在里面，不让他拔出来。那人还会勾着自己的腰，整个人贴着自己，嘴里不停地叫着自己的名字，眼眶含泪却高傲又风情。

噗呲噗呲的水声传了出来，后穴被假阳具塞得满满当当的。虽然比不上真人的，但是罗渽民也还是被满足到了，一抖一抖地高潮了。“什么都好，就是手挺累的。”罗渽民心想。

“这玩意，比得上我吗？”

男人不知道什么时候已经站到了罗渽民身后，罗渽民被吓了一跳后穴跟着用力收缩了一下，假阳具又往后穴里进去了一截正好顶到了花心，罗渽民被刺激的腿一软质问男人的话还没说就倒在了他的怀里。

“娜娜，不想帮我解开领带吗？”

两人终是赤裸相对了，假阳具也被男人取出随手丢进了垃圾桶。  
“嗯～哥哥，人家想要嘛，哥哥～摸摸我。”扭着头看着男人，撅着屁股蹭人胯下。“我感受到了，哥哥好硬哦，好大好大。”

男人一手撑着墙，把罗渽民锁在自己和墙之间，一手捏着罗渽民的乳头，揉搓扣弄，还时不时往外扯一下，刺激得身前的人一直发抖，屁股和自己的肉棒贴得更紧密了。嘴上也没闲着，从肩膀吻到耳垂，叼着耳朵细细地磨，还往耳朵里用舌头模拟交媾时候的动作。

罗渽民难耐地扭着屁股，嘟着嘴皱着鼻子委屈地看着身后的男人。“哥哥～娜娜真的好难过，你怎么还不给我？hing”  
可男人没什么太大反应，只是看着他然后用肉棒来来回回在他股缝之间蹭着，龟头经过后穴的时候还特意放慢速度，感受到罗渽民忍不住收缩后穴的邀请后，反倒立马逃开。之前残留的润滑剂被蹭到了肉棒上，水淋淋的一片。

“操你妈的李帝努，听不懂人话是吗？我叫你上我，就现在。”

李帝努忍不住笑了出来，亲了亲罗渽民因为情欲泛红的耳朵，“这才是我的娜娜呢。”

硬到发痛的肉棒终于进入了饥渴的后穴里，硕大的龟头几乎是有些粗鲁地捅了进去，粗长的肉棒整根没入。火热的肠壁热情地贴上来，紧紧地夹住嵌在后穴里的阴茎。

“嗯..李帝努...” 太深了，罗渽民心想。男人开始猛烈地抽插，每一记狠插都重重撞到他的敏感点，罗渽民被他插得下半身虚软无力，双手死死扒着墙壁才勉强维持姿势。

“不行，我站不住了....”罗渽民喘到，李帝努抽出肉棒让罗渽民转了个身，抬起他的双腿，示意他环在自己腰上。上身前倾，和小美人交换了一个甜甜蜜蜜的吻，轻声说道：“没事，我抱着你。”

粗大肉棒一下一下地在湿软的后穴里捣弄不休，淫荡的水声在回声效果极好的浴室里听起来格外的响。李帝努掰开罗渽民浑圆饱满的臀瓣，令肉棒每一次插送都能侵入到后穴最深的地方。罗渽民的前列腺被顶得发麻，灭顶的快感似要将人吞噬，后穴湿成一片。

“呜，太深了，我不行了...嗯啊...”罗渽民再也无法承受这一波更胜一波的强烈快感，只觉得眼前一黑，下身的性器射出白浊。后穴也跟着筋挛缩紧，绞得李帝努也头皮发麻，将精液灌在后穴深处。射完也不抽出，又往小穴深处顶了顶。

“怎么，还想要我怀孕呢？”  
“嗯，这里，出奶的话，我一定好好享用，不浪费一滴。”边说着，手还一直乳晕上打圈，话音刚落就低头舔了上去，惹得罗渽民又是一抖，手忍不住抓住李帝努后脑勺的头发把他往自己胸前摁。李帝努倒也不客气，舔得滋滋作响，还用牙轻轻地咬，乳头变得又红又硬。

罗渽民高潮过后刚平复了一些的呼吸又急促起来，李帝努一手搭着人后腰一手托住臀部，就着两人交合的姿势往卧室走去。罗渽民双臂勾着他的脖子，本能地夹紧后穴里的肉棒，随着李帝努的脚步滚烫的肉棒又在后穴小幅度抽插，龟头有意无意地抵着敏感点研磨。直到李帝努把人轻柔地放在床上，罗渽民的身体还是缠着李帝努，仿佛意犹未尽。

“还是不想跟我有互动吗？”  
“嗯？”罗渽民抬眼看他，习惯性伸手摸摸他的泪痣。  
“我都听说了。”  
“明明是哥哥不想要人家呢，怎么还来质问人家。娜娜好可怜，娜娜生气啦，娜娜好难过，难过就要变丑了呜呜。”

“…………”  
“我之前只是怕人觉得你是借我上位，说你闲话。现在你也拿了影帝，没人敢质疑你了。”

罗渽民没说话，只是看着身上的男人。

“你该不会以为我之前...哎，你怎么会这样想我。”李帝努凑上前温柔地亲了亲罗渽民的眼角。罗渽民还是没反应，过了半晌，突然一个翻身把李帝努压在身下。抱着人肩膀，脸塞进人颈窝，一个劲地说，“李帝努，我好喜欢你你知道吧。”

李帝努了然地笑了笑，只想用身体回答他自己有多爱他。抬起腰顶了顶身上的人，暗示意味十足。

“你坐起来，靠着床头。”罗渽民命令到。等李帝努坐好，一手撑着李帝努肩头同他接吻，一手在抚摸李帝努的肉棒。粗壮的柱身上青筋根根暴起，饱满硕大的龟头已经开始渗出清液，亢奋而诚实的表达出对罗渽民的渴望。

罗渽民低头用指头抚去龟头的液体，眯着眼看李帝努，舌头放慢速度一点点地舔掉清液。“你的味道好甜，那我的呢？” 只见罗渽民用极具诱惑的语调低声道，“我里面好湿，水往外流，含不住了...”  
李帝努一把扯过罗渽民，让他骑在自己的身上。突然像是得了肌肤饥渴症，来来回回抚摸罗渽民的全身，嘴唇在他脸上脖子上锁骨上印下一个个炙热的亲吻，却也怎么都亲不够。亲吻向下到了胸膛，红肿不堪的乳头又被含住，轻轻吸咬。

“别，别吸，好胀。”罗渽民的大脑想要自己试图躲让，可身子却忍不住贴近李帝努。玩够了乳头又开始玩罗渽民的臀瓣，两只大手揉捏着翘臀，指头时不时地擦过后穴，却不给予直接的刺激。罗渽民饱受情欲煎熬，干脆自己扶住李帝努的肉棒就往下坐。张开的穴口抵着硕大的龟头缓缓将其吞入，一寸一寸地下沉，直至粗硬的肉棒整根含入，柔软的穴口触及根部的耻毛。

罗渽民勾着李帝努脖子，含着他的下嘴唇含糊不清地笑着，“都吃进去了，你这真大，把水堵在里面，一滴都不会流出来了。”  
不等李帝努有反应，罗渽民双手爱抚着李帝努胸膛，骑坐在他身上扭着腰肢，后穴吞吐着粗大的肉棒，口中溢出销魂的呻吟。“操，太粗了...里面好胀。”早已习惯粗大肉棒捅干的敏感小穴很快又被摩擦得又滑又软，最深最痒的地方都能被干到。

李帝努望着罗渽民微闭双眼的性感模样，耳边充斥着对方的呻吟和结合处发出的水声，呼吸越来越粗，只觉得心脏跳动过快，血管都要爆开来。

“快用力干我。”  
李帝努求之不得，挺动着有力的腰肢，肉棒自下而上往后穴最深的地方不顾一切地狠狠抽插，小穴被捣弄得汁水横流，穴口媚肉被带着翻出来又捣进去，汁液全流出来。

“真的好湿，里面。”  
“你干这么狠，不湿才奇怪。”  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢你更用力操我。”

李帝努吻着他的嘴唇，掐着他的腰，肉棒在湿淋淋的后穴里又是一番猛插，直到对方在自己怀里高潮，自己也将精液全射给他。

“他们知道吗，你私下这样。”  
“你知道就好了。”

真好，小刘今天又可以少操心一件事了。


End file.
